


to have and to hold

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Light Angst, M/M, Rated T for language, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues, but language doesn’t start with t???, jk jk lmao, or sixteen lol, thank you lords amatsuki and shounent i owe you my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: ...it begins with rain on an unlikely friday afternoon(100 word drabbles of a love story)
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 41
Kudos: 26





	1. Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【Vocaloid Songs Only】Heart Clenching Song Medley Sang it【Amatsuki＆ShounenT】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610246) by Amatsuki＆ShounenT. 



> best read chapter by chapter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love's not really my thing, y'know?

Their eyes meet as soon as Judai enters the classroom, cobalt blue meeting brown, and Judai can’t help that heart-thumping feeling in his chest, and he wants to curse at the way his voice suddenly dies in his throat and leaves him mute and blushing and looking at the ground. When he finally gathers the courage to be more than a human statue standing in the doorway, Yusei is staring resolutely ahead and giving stiff nods and shakes of his head as Aki speaks to him. He’s red.

Judai could melt into the ground from embarrassment. Surprisingly, he’s still standing.


	2. The World is Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first page of our story

It begins to rain on an unlikely Friday afternoon.

This wasn’t usually a problem for Yusei, nor was it really a problem on that particular Friday afternoon. As per his usual, he went to his cubby after his student council meeting, exchanged his shoes, retrieved his things, and headed towards the entrance of the school with his helmet under his arm. There, though, he sees Judai staring morosely outside, who says, “I wasn’t expecting it to rain today,” and Yusei, inexplicably, offers him a ride home. 

“On your  _ motorcycle? _ ” says Judai, teasingly.

“Sure,” says Yusei, then, “hold on tight, okay?”


	3. Friday's "Good Morning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's tomorrow somewhere on earth, right???? haha

The next Friday, which also brings rain, sees Judai sheepishly holding up an umbrella as he says, “Good morning! See, this time I came prepared,” and Yusei feels the slightest twinge of disappointment as he nods. They make their way through the day uneventfully, so Yusei is not expecting Judai to still be standing at the entrance to the school like he had the Friday before, umbrella tucked behind his back.

When Yusei asks, Judai says, bashful, “Wanna go home together anyways?” 

“...okay,” Yusei replies, pink-cheeked. 

They go home together the Friday after, too, even though it isn’t raining then.


	4. Fire◎Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you hear my heart beating?

He’s huffing, “and for some reason, the pharaoh was flirting with me?” 

Judai wonders when the others left the two of them alone, but is quickly distracted by the sound of Yusei’s warm laughter.

“Well, if  _ that’s  _ so funny, then what do  _ you  _ dream about?” Judai asks, turning with a grin that fades as he stares, fascinated, at the stars reflected in Yusei’s eyes.

“My dreams? I guess…” Their pinkies touch, just the barest bit. “I dream of moments like this,” Yusei looks at him, “where I’ve got the whole world ahead of me.”

Judai inhales, then the fireworks start.


	5. Summer’s End, Love’s Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer lovin’, havin’ a blast

The fireworks are loud and impressive, filling up the entire night sky as other festival-goers stream towards the grassy outskirts where Judai and Yusei and several others had been sitting. With each burst, the area gets illuminated and, each time, a little more crowded, until Judai feels chest-crushingly insignificant under the weight of the fireworks.

Then, Yusei squeezes his hand and says, “It’s pretty,” and Judai agrees, looking at him, and isn’t totally surprised that, when the next firework goes up, their lips touch, nor that his heart launches a tiny firework of its own.

  
_ I love you, _ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that were not shown, but damn I wish I’d had the room for it:  
>  *manjoume and shou making fake gagging noises when they see them  
>  *crow exchanging money with a very victorious looking bruno


	6. Futariboshi/Our Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda like a vow

The next time they’re out under the stars, they‘re in the same park under the same sky where they’d shared their first kiss. Yusei’s resting his head on Judai’s chest, taking in his steady heartbeat, when he suddenly points upward. 

“What is it?”

“Look.” Yusei’s pointing at a star brighter than the rest. “That one’s a promise, Judai.” He moves to hover over him.

“A promise?” Judai’s voice is hoarse as he reaches up to touch Yusei’s cheek. 

“To love you. Forever and always.” Yusei takes his hand, presses a kiss to his palm. “Okay?”

And Judai, breathless, says, “Yeah.”


	7. Stickybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say it until i believe you

“Hey, hey, say it again!”

“Say what again?”

“Mm, that you looove me! Weren’t you the one that promised me forever and always, Yusei?”

“Did I, now? I can’t seem to remember… I think I might need a reminder.”

“...now you’re just teasing me.” A resounding chuckle. “Don’t laugh!”

“Sorry, it’s just… your face is…” 

“Hmm. You’re lucky I love you.”

A smile. “I am.”

“...dork.” He pauses, blushing. “I do love you, though. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“...”

“...Yusei, you’re red!”

“Thanks for noticing. So, you’re _cool_ now, huh?”

  
“Can you blame me? I’m dating _you,_ afterall _._ ”


	8. Better Than You, Worse Than Me & Melancholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’re real, you’re here, you love me, so why can’t i convince myself that this isn’t all just in my head?

Sometimes, they can’t stand each other. On a rare occasion, they even fight. Maybe it’s about Judai’s obtuseness, or Yusei’s overly self-dependent nature, or maybe it’s both of their stubborn bullheadedness that gets them arguing, angry at each other, at the world, at the ground beneath their feet. 

But it always leads back to the two of them, holding each other in the middle of their darkened flat, and Judai saying, resignedly, “You could do better than me, you know,” and Yusei replying, “Sure I could, but I’m choosing you every time.”

“Is it that easy?”

“With you, it is.”


	9. Twinkle & Love Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is your fault, yknow. can’t think straight when you’re not around, can’t think straight when you are. babe, you’ve got me fucked up good, so help me out and take some responsibility here, yeah?

The first day after Judai leaves for his work trip, Yusei, left alone for the first time since they’d gotten a place together, cleans the flat. Then, he calls Aki, asks Crow and Jack over for dinner, and catches himself calling Judai’s name as he decides what to wear. 

The second day, Yusei spends at his desk, working at his computer and only stopping to make himself more coffee. He doesn’t go to bed until the third day.   
  


When he wakes at midday, Yusei realizes that he’d fallen asleep on Judai’s side of the bed. 

He feels like an idiot.


	10. Aftertaste of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home is wherever you are, my love
> 
> (...that thought doesn’t comfort me like it used to)

The first thing Yusei does, when Judai arrives at the airport, is tug him close, hold him in a tight embrace, and Judai indulges in Yusei’s warmth before pulling away. 

The second thing Yusei does is say, “Well, hey there, stranger,” and give him a crooked, slight smile that makes a swollen feeling appear in Judai’s throat and suddenly it’s hard for him to swallow. ( _He’s too good for you,_ is the thought that comes, unbidden.) This time, he’s the one throwing his arms around Yusei. 

“I missed you.” 

...the third thing Yusei does is mumble, “I missed you too.”


	11. Just Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

It’s seven years into their relationship when Judai finally cracks and crumbles and mutters, “We should break up,” feeling the world fall apart beneath his feet. 

And Yusei was never much of a yeller, so all there is is this deafening, heartbroken silence, and Judai thinks, stupidly, that if they just stand still long enough, they can pretend that those words never left his mouth, but then Yusei makes this little shaking intake of breath and shatters the quiet into pieces. 

  
And Judai, fucking  _ coward _ that he is, flees, not thinking about anything, needing to be  _ away _ and  _ gone _ and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I tag this as light angst? oh, whoops, haha—


	12. (Just Be Friends) Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well? what will you do now?

“God forbid you let yourself be happy,” says Edo, eyes flashing, and Judai lets out a hysterical laugh. 

“People like me don’t deserve someone like him.”

“Why the hell do _you_ get to decide that?!”

* * *

Luka settles next to him, leans her head on his shoulder, and says, “Y’know, Yusei… the happiest endings are the ones you have to fight for.”

“I don’t want to force him to—”

“I know you don’t. But... sometimes, the things you care about the most… sometimes, you just can’t let them get away.”

* * *

It’s raining on an unlikely Friday afternoon. 

They meet for coffee.


	13. Red Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're holding all the cards now

Judai is staring out the window. Yusei looks down at the cup in his hands, and tries to smile politely as he says, “I love you, Judai. It’s as simple as that. I want to spend my life with  _ you _ — and  _ I don’t know. _ ” His voice cracks before he continues, “I don’t know what you need to see all the  _ good _ I see in you, but I promise,  _ we can get there. _ ”

Judai lets his tears fall unacknowledged.

“But in the end… It’s your decision, Judai.” Yusei takes a final long look at him, before getting up and walking away.


	14. All Night Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> run to him. hold him tight. and don’t ever —not even for a second— think of letting him go.

“I want…”

_ God forbid you let yourself be happy. _

Judai runs after him, catches him by the waist just as he’s leaving. 

Yusei stills, places a hand gently on the arms holding him. “Judai?” 

“I want to be happy.” Judai presses his face against the back of Yusei’s jacket, mentally apologizing for the snot that’s definitely getting on it. “I want to try again with you, Yusei. I want to be with you.” He blinks, then takes a step back and wipes his eyes, grinning, “That is, if you’ll have me.”

And Yusei laughs, crying too as he says, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters to go!! thanks for coming on this journey with me ;w;


	15. Happy Synthesizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last page of our story

Things aren’t perfect.

They’ve never been, really. They fight, they go quiet, things get shattered. But throughout, there are motorcycle rides and rain showers, the stars and waking up next to each other. And at the end of the day, they have a promise to cling to.

One that brings hope for brighter tomorrows. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Another life’s Judai wraps his arms around his Yusei’s waist, and Yusei says, “Have we met before?”

To which Judai replies, “Dunno. Have we?” with a mischievous smile. But this isn’t really their story, and, anyways, they’re too busy saving the timeline to tell theirs, yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading up to the end everyone, and special thanks to Solarisetlesetoiles and YukiKou_9 for commenting!!!


	16. Melt (Another Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i get that. it’s not really my thing, either.

Their eyes meet as soon as the door opens, a warm brown meeting blue, and Yusei gets this kind of fluttery feeling in his stomach that leaves him blushing, mute, and stupid. Aki asks him, “Hey, you holding up okay?” with a sympathetic smile, and he gives her a stiff nod in answer. Glancing in Judai’s direction, Yusei notices that he’s gone to his seat on the other side of the classroom, and Yusei almost wants to let out a sigh of relief, but he thinks that if he does…

he might just melt into a puddle on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that link works haha!! 
> 
> i saw someone write a fic that told a complete story in 100 word increments (it was an undertale fic!!!), and ive been wanting to write something based off this song medley for a while now, so i thought the format was perfect for what i wanted to accomplish!! ill try to keep my talking at a minimum from here on out to keep with the story's minimalistic style, but there were also things that i really want to share too, so pls ask me questions and stuff in the comments ill really appreciate it!! also ive already finished writing this, so ill be uploading a chapter every day (unless i forget//smacked)
> 
> thanks for reading and have a lovely day!!


End file.
